


The Colony

by AmbrosiaBane (Luckout22)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humans on mars, Mars One Program, Might add more chapters later, Oneshot, Science Fiction, Short Story, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckout22/pseuds/AmbrosiaBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Rose.<br/>I was one of the first humans to ever be born on another planet.<br/>I am a Martian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colony

The place where I was born is barren and desolate. The environment we live in is cold, harsh and unforgiving. This is not a place humans were ever meant to live, but we must, and so we do. I have never known another way of living. The adults though, they remember a different way of life; they lament the lack nature, of grass and trees and flowers, but these are things I know only from pictures. The only green here is what we grow for food. 

My aunt Johanna (Not by blood, I have one of those too but she is somewhere very far away. My mother doesn’t like to talk about It.), is an artist, or she was, once. We don’t have much use for art here, her technical job is tending to the greenhouse, but she still likes to draw.  
The first flower I ever saw was one she drew for me. I still have that drawing; it’s one of my most prized possessions. It makes me sad to look at though, beautiful as it is it’s not enough. Looking at it makes me long for things I have never known, things that I never will know, because they don’t exist here. Things like grass and trees and flowers are nothing but memories and regrets passed on to us from the grown-ups, because these things are from earth and earth is somewhere we will never be able to go.

It has been approximately three decades since my mother and the others first left their homes in favor of this empty rock, for some a little more, for others a little less. Every one of them applied for this project for different reasons and every one of them was chose for different reasons, but their mission is the same. They were sent here to achieve something the human race had been dreaming about for ages, an expanding, self-sufficient, human colony. I suppose the mission can be considered a success.

My name is Rose.  
I was one of the first humans to ever be born on another planet.  
I am a Martian.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story follow me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ambrosia-Bane/402118966639993 to submit writing prompts, review, get info on story updates, and just for general fandom fun!!


End file.
